My Life Is Forgotten
by Chrissy Bee
Summary: I have woken up, and I am afraid. Who am I? What is this place? Why am I not reacting to these strange things properly? Why does my brain accept them as normal, What has happened to my life and what is to become of me?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The penny dropped...the girl looked at the man before her and gaped. In that moment she saw who he really was. The violence and pain in his expression was almost wounding her, was this all her fault? Was she was she capable of hurting someone she felt this strongly about so much? Or was this...something else...someone else...something entirely different?

No, it was all her. She could feel the pain shifting around his eyes as he looked at her. She must have done something terrible... but for the life of her, she could not remember what it was. It was simply not there...not a shadow or even a blur, just... nothing. This man was in pain because of her, was dying inside because of her, and she didn't even know who he was. No name came into her head when she saw his face, nearly every day when he came to check in on her in her room.

Come to think of it, she didn't know anyone...She was alone. Everyone seemed to know who she was, but...she didn't know who they were...until the dreams came.

Every night, she would have vivid dreams of the men, women, and children that she saw everyday while she was awake when she was lying on a small, box like bed. In the dreams they were weeping, screaming, yelling, or shooting bursts of red, green, and white light in every direction. While awake, they were tranquil, smiling, and even joyous. And the girl who had forgotten herself was confused. The worst dram she had was of the man she saw before her. The man with pain in his grey eyes always fell down and disappeared through an archway in this dream. It didn't seem too terrible, but every time she dreamt of it, she would wake, even more scared than she would be on those rare occasions that she saw a pale, pale man who seemed timeless and terrifying with slits for a nose and gleaming, bright, red eyes. And she asked herself...What did this all mean?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sunday May 2nd, 1998

Hogwarts

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backwards through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze. Her eyes seemed to bulge and for the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled. The watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

In a fit of rage, Voldemort turned his wand towards Ron. A burst of black energy hurtled towards him, but he ducked out of the way, and it hit Hermione with full force. She crumpled to the floor. Harry yelled in anger and ran forwards to stand between Hermione and Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry began to pace in a perfect circle. Harry was worried for Hermione but thrust her from his mind, he needed to focus. As he looked around the crowded Great Hall, the only person he saw in that moment was Voldemort.

Sunday May 2nd, 1998

The Ministry of Magic

The room was silent except for the faint whispering of the ragged veil. The eerily, captivating stone archway was the only other thing beside the crumbling stairs and benches in the room. Whispers from the veil grew louder, they reverberated around the large room, echoing, growing in noise until it stopped in mid-crescendo. The silence was thick as suddenly the veil contracted and a man fell backwards out of it. It seemed as though he was completing a previous fall as he sprawled on the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and withdrew his wand from his baggy, grimy robes. He was thin and scruffy yet was ruggedly handsome. He had the eyes of an older man who had experienced many things in life, not all of them pleasant. He glanced around warily, as though expecting attack at any moment. After a few tense moments he started to shake, his body was shrinking and thick black hair was lengthening all over him. After a few more seconds a massive, raven haired dog was standing on the circular platform in the center of the room.

Its pale eyes glinted as it sniffed the air once more then bounded up the steps towards a dusty door. It pushed the door open with a paw the stepped into a pitch black room. It contemplated the doors for a moment before opening one to the left of him. The door opened in a dark corridor which it promptly trotted through. It slunk through the shadows and sniffed the air for any sign of people as it made its way to the lifts. The dog padded inside and pressed the button for the atrium with its nose. It sat patiently on its haunches until the doors to the atrium opened.

Nothing was quite how it seemed. It looked much darker and the atrium was not as busy as usual, even on the weekends it was pretty busy. In fact the atrium was completely deserted. In the middle of the room, instead of the usual golden fountain, there was a colossal black statue. It was of a man and a woman, on two chairs made of small ugly little men, women, and children. The dog snorted disgustedly and looked as though it was contemplating lifting its leg on the statue. Something had gone terribly wrong. It was strange; a moment ago he was in the veil room, fighting his cousin. She had hit him with a curse and he had fallen into the archway, and then in what felt like a second, he was back, and the ministry had changed. He had changed also, he felt stronger, like he could run a marathon, before he had fallen into the veil he was in good shape for a man of forty-two, but after fighting his dear cousin, his back had felt like it was going to smash into a million pieces. Now though, he felt like he was younger, and could take on the world. The dog stood up on its hind paws and transformed back into a man. He looked into the glassy water and nearly fell in from shock. He was looking at himself when he was in his mid-twenties and as he felt his face and arms he knew the reflection was accurate, he was definitely not forty-two anymore. He took one last look and walked towards the fireplaces. He took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle, stepped in and said "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

**Thanks to my epic beta! I have finally posted this chapter. Sorry it took so long, if anyone follows this at all, lol**

**Review and I'll love you**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The familiar warm swirling of the flames jolted all of his senses, making Sirius feel very conscientious as he tucked his elbows in and landed in the fireplace of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He was covered in ash, cobwebs, and a bit of something that looked strangely like bird droppings. As he stepped out of the fireplace and shook most of the soot off onto the small hearth rug, he marvelled at the spotless kitchen. Sirius didn't think the kitchen had been _this_ clean in all the years Kreacher had served under his mother and father.

The house was quiet, almost eerie in the twilight. But it wasn't until he reached the front door that anything happened.

"_Severus Snape?"_

"How very dare you! I wash my hair, thanks," Sirius said lightly, not affected in the slightest by the ghost of Dumbledore, before an awful sensation rolled his tongue backwards in his mouth, making it impossible to speak. Once his tongue had unravelled, a horrible, dusty, and down-right terrifying interpretation of his old headmaster rose up out of the carpet, and zoomed towards him. Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs for help, but it didn't come. Instead, the phantom Dumbledore went right through him and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Apart from almost being shocked out of his wits, this event sent Sirius' mind racing. The voice that had asked for Snape was definitely Mad-Eye Moody, with no mistake. But why would Moody ask for Snape unless... he had betrayed them and Dumbledore... _Why else would Dumbledore appear like that, like a corpse...? _And then it hit him like a knife, Snape didn't just betray them, the order, he had betrayed Dumbledore. After all Dumbledore had done to him. What world had he stumbled into after he fell into the veil, and why did he look so young? What had happened?

Sirius had to know what had happened, he just had to know. He was bursting for answers about this strange phenomenon. The house was now impeccably clean, and from the date of the paper in the kitchen he had glanced at, and all the planning to break into something that looked suspiciously like the Ministry of Magic.

_I'll go to Hogwarts, there must be someone there that will help, and I should be cleared now that I'm dead..._

For that must have been it. Sirius had gone into the future. Nearly two years into the future to be exact. The date on the newspaper in the kitchen was early in October. Except the gleam that had poured in through the unclean, greasy windows was a bright spring light. It must have been May, or possibly June at the very least. Sirius needed to know the whole story and he knew that the only answers were at one place.

He walked to the fireplace with a purpose in his stride. All the muscles tightened his face as he stepped into the flame and said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The flames spun him around in a dizzying whirligig of magic and ash. He stepped out into what looked like a classroom, but had been ripped in half, covered in chalk, and then had small furry rodents in the corners, making scuffling sounds. It looked and smelled disgusting. _What the hell had happened?_

He walked to the door and stepped outside. It stank of blood, sweat, and death. Sirius wrinkled his nose as he strode forwards with an uneasy feeling growing in his chest. He saw a big trail of blood, halfway down the corridor and a wand, wedged in a hole in the wall. Sirius picked up the wand. It was long and thin and pointed. Squinting he saw it was white, and slightly feminine, and even in the dim light of the corridor he recognised it.

"Dear me, Cissy, not taking very good care of your things, are we?" Sirius muttered under his breath as he pocketed the wand. _It may come in use later on,_ he thought. He looked up quickly when he heard a distant yell. Then he heard many people's screams and shouts reverberating around the corridor.

He continued on his trek towards the distant shouting that echoed through the walls, vibrating his eardrums. He passed Dumbledore's office with a gasp. The stone gargoyle that usually jumped aside to allow entrance was in pieces. He heard a very loud, closer yelp of pain and started towards it.

The sound was farther away than he thought it was and he found himself in the entrance hall. The screams and shouts louder than ever, and now, even a loud angry hissing had reached his ears.

He opened the doors to see the sight that would terrify him beyond reason. He saw Lord Voldemort cast a spell in anger at Hermione Granger, and then he turned towards Sirius' godson, who shouted "Expelliarmus!" just as Voldemort screeched "Avada Kedavra!" and, as if in slow motion, the spell backfired and Voldemort crumpled to the ground, dead.

Sirius may have stayed conscious after watching this; he might even have not been in shock. But as it is, he scanned the great hall and his eyes fell on his best friend and that of his second cousin lying in each other's embrace, as if asleep.

This was too much for Sirius, and suddenly he felt the world sliding out of his grasp, as if he was outside of his own body and looking down on himself, keeling over and collapsing on the floor in the doorway of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sirius awoke with eyelids of lead. His head throbbed painfully and he heard a horrible wail that set his teeth on edge. He hadn't heard a sound like that since Harry was little. Sirius' eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered what had made his world go black. Harry had been duelling Lord Voldemort... Tonks and Remus had been lying in each other's arms, as if asleep.

Sirius sat up, dazed, blinking into the vicious blinding light that was the hospital wing. It was much longer than he remembered, with beds for magical creatures and wizards alike, with at least one healer attending each of them. Various families and friends sat around the victims and war heroes, some laughing, some crying, and others still were holding their loved ones' hands and staring into space, lost. Around Sirius' bed, sat Harry, Ron, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and surprisingly, his cousin Andromeda holding a crying baby with violent tufts of turquoise hair. Sirius looked at their faces, taking in their grim expressions.

"What happened? Tell me everything, now" he said firmly looking to all of them - and so, each of them did. The horcruxes hallows, Remus, Tonks, little Teddy, and yet strangely, out of all these tragedies what worried him most was what had happened to Hermione. She lay in the bed opposite, with her hair damp against her face. Her pale face was shining with sweat, and she moaned softly, grimacing.

"We don't know what's happened. We've tried Prior Incantatum to try and figure out what spell it was and– nothing. It seems to be some spell that Mouldy Ole' Voldy invented," said Ron, clearly trying to raise a few smiles, but to no avail.

"Do you have any idea what we can do? Without Hermione, I don't know what we'd do. There has to some potion we haven't tried, or a spell." said Harry, working his way into a panic.

"Calm down, Harry... I think I have an idea..." said Sirius.

"You do?" Ron sighed, looking relieved.

"I've seen this before, back before your time Harry. Once your father and I were out with a few others, from the Order, keeping watch over the muggle Prime Minister. The Minister at that time was fond of taking walks at night after finishing at the office. He went for a stroll through the park nearby and we split up to cover the area. Things seemed fine for awhile but then _they _showed up. One Death Eater shot that spell at the muggle, but Fabian threw himself at it. The Death Eaters scattered quickly once we showed resistance, but Fabian was never the same. He needed at few mental stability potions and a lot of recovery time, but he was back on the field shortly. He didn't seem the same though, and he wouldn't talk about it. At night sometimes, he would scream though."

"He was my uncle, right?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes and he made us all proud. He managed to fight that curse and it took five Death Eaters to finish him off. He was a lot like Hermione; strong, independent and wickedly sharp. If Fabian pulled through, so will Hermione."

"I think she'll also need a bath," said Madame Pomfrey, who had overheard Sirius' story. She went about fetching various bottles and jars, murmuring to herself all the while. Andromeda walked over to a healer, in an attempt to find out why Teddy wouldn't stop crying.

"There's nothing wrong with him apparently, but he's never cried before..." Andromeda said, frowning upon her return.

"Can I see him?" asked Harry, surprising them all.

"Alright, but be careful." warned Andromeda, handing the whimpering baby over to him. Teddy stopped crying at once. Instead, he looked at Harry and then did something very strange. He morphed into the baby version of Harry.

"I think I just went back in time," Sirius joked, as Teddy blew bubbles out of his mouth.

"Sirius, Harry, I realize this is a touching moment for you, but we really must press on," said Kingsley, in his deep, melodic voice.

"Sorry Kingsley," said Sirius, as Harry handed Teddy over to him. Immediately Teddy's hair turned a bright, tufty kind of turquoise, looking again like the picture that Remus had shown Fleur prior to his death.

"Sirius, I need to ask you a few questions." Kingsley said, staring at him fixedly.

"Ask away, Kingsley." said Sirius, light-heartedly.

"How did you come back from the veil?" Kingsley inquired.

"To be honest, I have no idea," said Sirius. "Maybe the arch spewed me out randomly, maybe I'm "meant to be here." Who knows?"

"Do you know what time you got through the portal?"

"Well, it was about after midnight and I went to Grimmauld Place, and then came here and I went to the Great Hall, and- well, you know the rest."

"Well, what did it feel like? Did it hurt?" Kingsley said, on the edge of his seat.

"No, it didn't hurt exactly; it felt like walking through jelly while hearing my _dear_ Bella's cackle. It abruptly stopped, and I was here, at the Ministry. You must have thought I was dead. No wonder Harry's so blooming happy to see me!"

"Yes well, it's going to cause quite a palaver, but I now have the power to clear your name. So, you're a free man again, Sirius." Kingsley beamed. Sirius looked like he like he could kiss him.

"That's the best news I've heard all day, aside from Voldemort dying of course." Sirius chuckled, lying back on his pillows. He sighed deeply as the last few hours caught up with him. He closed his eyes, exhausted but comforted by the presence of everyone around his bed and drifted back into oblivion.

**So, here is the 3****rd**** chapter... those of you who may yet want to read this and don't want to kill me, I thank you! My epic beta Jules has made this chapter SO MUCH BETTER OMG! I am in awe of how much I enjoyed myself! But yeah, I love this story, but I am the Procrastinator of the year. So thanks for reading!**


End file.
